


I Put a Spell on You (because you're mine).

by ladybuginette, MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Death, Darker than Noir, F/M, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Instability, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Kagami Tsurugi, Minor Character Death, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Love, Poison, Yandere, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/pseuds/ladybuginette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Marinette's a lot of things, nervous, excited, scared... she wants to ask her boyfriend Adrien to come and move in with her, stay by her side from now on. She misses him so much when he isn't around, she can't bear the thought of living without him... after all, obsessive love can be deadly.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36
Collections: October 2020 - Dark





	I Put a Spell on You (because you're mine).

**Author's Note:**

> MarinetteAgresteBrand and I are happy and satisfied.  
> We hope you enjoy!

Marinette sits at the desk of her room, completing yet another piece of artwork to represent her lover’s eyes. It’s the sixteenth time she has drawn the pair of emerald jewels today. Tirelessly, she tries over and over to get the color right, the measurements between his pupils on point, and the exact number of lashes he has. She aims for perfection, wanting nothing but to illustrate identical copies of his. 

An afternoon in her room is as quiet as a corpse, the only invading sound being that of the soft pentip as it caresses the wood pulp paper. Her sketchbook is nearly complete now, skillfully filled with 348 pages of _him_. 

Marinette sighs, wishing the palace of her mind to be as serene as her home. As much as Marinette enjoys the comfort that surrounds her humble abode, she likes the chaos he’s caused within her more.

Her thoughts are loud, bold, and unrelenting. She can practically hear them screaming his name in her ear. They're repetitive and persistent, taking away any and all the peace she once thought she’d possessed. While she doesn't mind their reminders about that of her angel, she just wishes they were just somehow _controllable._

Marinette mistakes them for real people sometimes, especially when they get too loud for her liking. Their screeches are ear-shattering, their suggestions maddening, and urge her in her brain to keep thinking about him. The voices know Adrien to be her favorite subject. When she dares her mind to quiet, wander, or focus on anything else, the voices come back louder than ever, the images of him take over, and Marinette _thrives._

Sometimes, the voices sound sassy, similar to hers. Other times, she hears a voice like his, a warm velvet caress. The latter is her favorite, she likes to listen to what is supposed to be his tone despite it only throwing random words into her head. 

_Passion fruit_.

_Fencing._

_My Lady._

A secret smile reaches Marinette’s ears when the voice purrs the nickname. She immediately grabs her phone and opens up a list of saved voice recordings.

 _“My lady.”_ it repeats, at the touch of a button, his voice sweet like nectar. 

She presses play again and again and feels her heart flutter each time. She takes a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of pleasure that takes over her body. Her smile widens even more and she squeezes her phone as if doing so would breathe him into life and embrace her. 

Marinette lets out a happy sigh, a lovesick grin on her face. She tries to regulate her quickened breathing and beating heart, tries to relax her muscles, but his absence is _killing_ her. Because with Adrien far from her reach, her thoughts yell at her to just grab him the next chance she gets, hold him for dear life in her arms where he will be safe and sound. 

Marinette glances toward the sketchbook again and opens to her favorite page. She imagines herself touching him, the real Adrien, enjoying the feel of his chiseled abs and his broad shoulders. She frowns in concentration as she focuses on the feel of his smooth skin and silky hair before moving on to his warm hands. 

She swallows, her mind is disorganized, images and memories of him flash behind her eyelids. She repeats his name over and over like a broken record and imagines the feeling of his skin burning flush against hers. She takes a deep breath, hoping his smell will envelop her and—

Marinette’s alarm goes off, pulling her away from the fantasy. She jumps and reaches for her phone to peek at the time; Adrien is finally done with work for the day! 

_Finally._

Marinette’s heartbeat quickens and fears it may burst out of her chest when she presses the call button. Today is special, after all. Today is the day she’s going to ask him the question she’d been dying to ask him for so long. 

The ringing goes on for about a minute before Marinette gets impatient. The air is suddenly thin and the urge to bite on her nails is irresistible. She begins to think improbable thoughts like: 

_What if he got hit by a car?_

_What if his father locked him up?_

_What if he fell for someone else and moved to Italy with them and got a hamster?!_ _  
_  
The thoughts of what-ifs are haunting, transforming the voices’ whispers into tormenting screams in a matter of seconds.

Marinette gasps, trying to catch her breath. Her hands shake and her legs— she can’t feel them anymore. It’s as if she’s paralyzed and it terrifies her.

Adrien does not respond to her call.

 _He’s having an affair!_ A sassy voice teases her. 

_Adrien is with someone else._ This voice is loud and annoying.

 _Adrien doesn’t love you..._ And this one knows it all. 

_Adrien._

_Adrien._

_Adrien._

Marinette places her hands on her head and starts to pound at her skull. “Stop!” She screams. She wants them to disappear; the voices, they _hurt_ her.

Her thoughts keep racing, faster, louder, and darker. She’s convinced they are not in her head, that they’re not her own thoughts, but instead something more.

She shuts her eyes, too paranoid to open them and see her surroundings. Images of the past still chase her, haunting her wherever she dares to look. Alya never sees or hears. Her mother writes them all off as a bad dream.

No one ever believed her, but then again, no one ever does anymore. 

The thoughts can get out whenever they want to, especially when they're as loud as they are. Marinette doesn’t want to face them again, she’s so tired of fighting.

But now they’re head-splitting, roaring, throwing words at her that she can’t only help but believe when they say things like: _Adrien is not coming, at least not to you._

At first, she doesn't hear the ringing until it’s almost too late. When the thoughts finally seem to slow, she, with some hesitancy, removes her hands from her ears. She looks at her phone with one eye open and wastes no time answering. _It’s him!_ Knowing a second is too precious to waste, Marinette immediately answers. She just needs to hear his voice, she just wants to drown in it.

“Marinette? Are you there?” He asks, his voice sounds angelic, it fills her lungs like the air she breathes, lightens her head, and loosens her whole body. She’s convinced that he’s a godsend. 

“Adrien!” Breathlessly, she answers, wincing at how desperate her own tone of voice is. “You worried me... you didn’t respond when I called you.”

Adrien pauses for a moment which makes her raise her left eyebrow at his obvious hesitation. 

_Oh?_

Her anxiety kicks her in the gut and she feels bile rising to her throat.

 _He’s hiding something._

“I was talking with my father...” He begins and Marinette growls inaudibly, a feeling of dread washing over her. “-but now we’re done and I'm finally free!” Adrien finishes, a little too cheerfully. 

She feels the thoughts calming down further, voices getting lower and lower with each tick and tock of the clock. She’s glad Adrien called, but the excuse of his father doesn't help her mood. 

Marinette hates Gabriel Agreste and his stupid company, with a passion. She doesn't like how it takes Adrien away from her, placing him in a hostile environment with a toxic creature like Gabriel. The fact that Gabriel Agreste treats his own son as his property fills Marinette with a growing desire to strangle him with that stupid tie he wears.

Adrien doesn’t belong to him! Gabriel is a monster dressed in designer clothing, and he is dangerous!

Adrien is only safe with her, only she can keep him safe. 

Marinette has to be patient, though. She has a wonderful idea; one that will soon ensure Adrien’s everlasting safety. 

So, she begins to make a little suggestion. “Adrien, I was thinking...” 

“Yes?” His muffled voice encourages her. 

“Would you like to come over today? Maybe watch a movie with me?” She asks, making sure her tone is as sweet and alluring as possible.

She can almost imagine Adrien smiling through the phone at her proposal and she’s on the verge of tears.

“Give me an hour and I'll be there.” 

Marinette’s sentimental expression instantly shifts to a frown. “An hour is a long time, Adrien.” 

“I have a quick errand to run and then I’ll be yours, My Lady.” 

She smiles shyly at the mention of her nickname, a small blush dusting her face. “Be here as fast as you can!” She whispers, almost pleading; an hour is such a long wait. 

Marinette is not pleased; Adrien should not have to spend anymore time away from her in this cruel world.

But he said he will be coming so she might as well entertain herself with something until he arrives. 

She stretches her tired limbs with a whine, knowing the fastest way to pass the time. Three hours of sketching felt like a stab in her wrist, but she doesn't mind any pain if it is caused by him, because she knows that any pain she must endure for him will be all worth it in the end.

She stands in front of the mirror, this time enjoying the words her thoughts provide. They flash images of him as she begins to discard her clothes. Her shirt hits the floor first with a small thud and she gazes at her reflection stripped down to her underwear and wonders what Adrien would think if he ever does see her body. 

Marinette’s hoping he likes hers as much as she likes his, but she has her doubts and insecurities, aware that she isn’t much. If she didn’t know Adrien to be as pure and sweet as sugar, she would worry that he would pick some top model over her. A disgusted expression takes over her face as she traces the maps carved onto her body; she knows that old burns, stretchmarks, and scars would never make her any less of a woman, define her, but it’s why she never says yes to Adrien when he asks if he can touch her. She still thinks he won't like it. The feel of her worn out skin would be like poison against his slender, clean fingers. 

She has a plan though, a perfect one! And if Adrien agrees with it, he will soon be touching her body as much as he likes and her insecurities won’t poke her in the heart anymore.

Marinette opens her closet and takes out one of Adrien’s shirts— the one she took it in secret the last time she visited his place. She touches the soft fabric, and although it lacks the warmth; she grins knowing full well it was on Adrien’s skin before. 

She puts it on cautiously, as if it could tear to pieces if she isn’t careful. She smiles at her reflection; it isn’t her color, but it’s his.

Marinette reaches out to her closet again and grabs a new perfume bottle. It’s one of thirteen that sit in backstock waiting to be used; it may seem excessive, but she’s sure they will have their turns in no time. 

She moves toward her bed and starts to spray his delicious cologne all over it. Then, she positions the bottle in her direction, spraying it all over her hair, face, neck, and body. She wants to be surrounded by his scent. 

Because Adrien to her is as vital to her survival as the air she breathes.

Literally. 

Marinette grows impatient again, her legs anxiously tapping on the edge of her bed. She needs time to pass faster so she can verify he’s hers, and only hers. 

So, she pulls a quilt of her own creation over her body and enjoys the feeling of Adrien’s garments covering her. The thought of his touch makes hot blood rush through her veins and she moans loudly as the feeling of ecstacy overtakes her.

Marinette sighs after that, satisfied, her mind finally giving her some peace and quiet. 

But the calm can only last so long and her mind begins to drift and wander. She begins to think about her life, how miserable it's been and how people have been nothing but fleeting variables in it. No one ever stays, they always leave, but she’s sure it’ll be different this time with Adrien.

She closes her eyes as she borrows happy moments from her imagination and tucks them under her eyelids. Images of Adrien flash through her head again, somehow ridding her of the tears that threatened to form in the corners of her eyes. The feeling of emptiness shrinks with every passing second; a reminder that Adrien is what makes her life complete.

Marinette tells herself to be careful not to lose him though. He is after all, like sunshine itself; she knows he’s the only one who can keep her darkness at bay. She knows that if he ever left her, the feeling of loneliness would expand in her chest until it kills her. 

And so that’s why Marinette is determined to keep him with her, all the time. 

Another alarm goes off, violently shaking her out of her daydream. She immediately jumps out of the bed to peer out of the window. Her grin reaches her ears, Adrien’s finally here. 

The woman squeals to herself, clapping her hands all too enthusiastically. 

She’s ecstatic he’s here.

Finally here. 

Marinette rushes to her room and takes off his shirt, committed to avoid any awkward questions today. Everything should be set and ready for her big question. 

She changes into a pair of red pajamas. He’d told her once that she looked good red and she believes him. She looks at her reflection to make sure she looks her very best for him. 

Because Adrien deserves only the best.

And that’s what Marinette plans to give him.

As soon as she locks her bedroom door, she sprints to the front of the house to wait patiently. 

_3..._

_2..._

_1...!_

Excitedly, Marinette whips open the door, perhaps with a little too much force and comes out to greet him with a skip in her step. 

Adrien, who was still walking over, is shocked to see her.

“What are you doing out here? Have you been waiting long?” He asks, as if he finds the gesture almost sweet.

Marinette gives him a nervous laugh then winks. “It’s a secret.” 

Her love chuckles lightly before laughing alongside her. When he moves closer, Marinette can hear her heart pounding in her ears; she’s convinced that it can stop at any second. 

When Adrien gives her a small hug and kiss on her forehead, Marinette is internally screaming, her body almost shaking at his close proximity. 

“Are you okay?” He asks. “You’re breathing rather quickly.” 

“I’m fine!” She rushes to assure him. “I’m just nervous.”

Marinette admittedly is nervous. She’s scared of what she might do if he rejects her offer. The one she’s been thinking about for almost two months now after a certain _incident_. 

When her beloved boyfriend gives her a small smile, it lights up her whole world. “Marinette, we’ve been dating for a while now. There’s no reason to feel nervous around me. I want you to feel comfortable, like you can ask me for anything.” 

The fact that he calls her his girlfriend almost makes her cry out in joy; being his sounds so sweet. She thinks he’s the kindest person she’s ever met, that she can’t let him get away. She couldn’t bear the thought of him being happy with someone else… Someone who isn't her. 

“I know,” she smiles, “I can promise you that I won’t feel as nervous after tonight.”

Adrien kisses her blushing cheek. “That’s good to hear.” 

They walk side by side, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Marinette’s question repeats in her head, the whispers are growing louder, but she’s careful not to answer them outloud when he’s around. 

“It took you more time than usual to get here, Adrien.” She says, making sure her tone is sweet and even, rather than accusatory. “Everything alright?” 

The boy in question glances at her with his big, green, beautiful eyes. There’s a sad expression on his face and Marinette’s legs almost give out as her heart leaps yet again. “I was visiting Tsurugi-san.” 

_Oh._

_Her mother._

Marinette’s smile is erased and her face goes expressionless. She can’t show any emotion because if she does then Adrien might get scared. She doesn’t want her love to feel frightened by any of her outbursts. 

“You know,” Adrien continues, “what happened wasn't easy on her, so I went to her house and asked her if she needed anything.”

Marinette relaxes a bit, putting the breathing exercises Alya had once recommended to use. “Oh, I see.” 

“Losing someone isn’t easy. Let alone a child.” Adrien says. “Tsurugi-san still believes her daughter was murdered.”

Marinette moves forward to place her hand on his cheek and kisses him on the other. “Was she?” She whispers against his ear.

Adrien sighs, the sadness clear on his face. “There’s no evidence of any foul play…” Marinette nods her head slowly as she gazes at his face. “It’s sad,” taking note of her silence, he goes on, “you know, she called me just a week before the accident happened wanting to meet up, but I didn't have the chance to see her. If I’d known it’d would’ve been the last chance to I would’ve—” He chokes back a sob.

_I know._

She throws her hands around him and holds him tightly. “I’m sure Kagami is in a better place.” 

“You’re probably right.” Adrien’s breath shakes a bit and he holds her tighter; Marinette wishes he’d never let go. Then, after a few minutes, he breaks the hug and smiles directly at her. “Thank you, My Lady.” 

Marinette relishes his appreciation; she’d done so much to keep him safe from the dangers that lurk in every corner. “No need to thank me, I’d do anything for you, my love.” 

* * *

The movie is entertaining and so is his laugh. Comedy movies are her favorites, especially when she watches them with him. They cuddle up on her couch, enjoying the jokes made in the film.

Adrien has her arms around her and she relishes the feeling. She snuggles closer, her phone carefully placed on the cushion behind him. She presses the record button on her phone when another joke draws out a loud laugh from his perfect lips. 

After having successfully captured her intended target, Marinette smiles proudly, knowing that her collection is almost complete. The voice notes consist of his cries, laughs, nicknames, and songs. His voice is safe and sound between her hands and heart. And for the first time in a long time, Marinette is satisfied. 

When the movie comes to an end she finds herself nervous again. It’s the moment of truth. The moment that decides both their fates. 

Marinette shifts her body upwards, boldly, before straddling him. She makes sure she gives him a determined look, knowing he likes those. “Adrien...” She says, her voice impossibly sweet like honey.

Adrien’s eyes widen at her sudden advance, but completely welcome to it. “Yes?” 

A small smile forms on his girlfriend’s pink lips. “I have a question I’ve been meaning to ask you.” 

“Ask away, My Lady.” He mirrors her expression with a smile of his own. 

Marinette wraps her arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling of how his carotid pulse races against her radial. She twirls at the hair behind his ears and feels him begin to relax into her touch, almost purring like a cat. “Would you like to...” she flutters her eyelashes cutely and leans in close before whispering into his ear, “move in with me?”

Marinette feels his body shift beneath hers and a sudden, paralyzing fear begins to overtake her. When his gaze doesn’t meet her own, all the confidence she’d built shatters. Her trembling hands cup his chin, lifting his face slightly so their eyes can meet. 

“What do you think?” She asks for confirmation.

“Oh… um…” Adrien’s voice is small, hesitant. “Where is this coming from?” 

Marinette closes her eyes and bites back a sigh, before falling back onto the couch. She feels her eyes begin to water because he’s not excited.

Marinette takes a deep breath, a little voice in her head telling her not to give up.

_Not yet._

With quivering lips, she gives her reply. “I was thinking about you today.” _Everyday._ “And how much I miss you when you’re not here.” She takes his hand in hers. “I think we would be happy here, together.” 

Adrien nods his head slowly, taking in her words. It’s a big step, one that does require some thought and sense of commitment.

“Imagine this Adrien.” She continues on, her voice but a whisper. “You would be with me all the time. I can cook us delicious food, bake you passionfruit macarons, and brew you a fresh cup of your favorite coffee roast every morning.” She giggles when she sees him begin to smile. 

“You don’t even drink coffee!” He laughs. “Sounds sweet, what else?” He asks, finally curious, excited.

“We can do this… everyday.” She places their intertwined hands over her beating heart and gestures to the relaxed atmosphere of the room; being together would be simple, warm, and uncomplicated. “Cuddle here on the couch, relax after a long day, eat yummy snacks, and just enjoy being with each other!” She gives him a coy smile. “And you can even share a bed with me.” She realizes what she’d implied just a second too late, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “Ah! That is… if you want to...” She rushes to explain. “Of course, only if—”

“Of course, I’d want to.” Adrien squeezes her hand to reassure her. He looks all over the house and pretends to sigh in defeat before flashing her his brightest smile. “I’m sold.”

Marinette is shocked, in utter disbelief at his answer despite it being the one she’d so desperately wanted to hear. She feels her heart stop and thinks it may finally be giving up on her. But with one look at that smile, she feels as though she’s been reborn and her heart is resuscitated. All for him. “So… yes?” She asks, almost yells in excitement. 

“Yes!” Adrien is laughing and Marinette is squealing as she hugs him tight.

She gives him a strong kiss on his cheek. “I'm so happy, Adrien. You’ll finally be all mine.” 

Adrien holds her warm cheeks in his hands, squishing them just slight before leaning his forehead against hers. “I’m yours.” He says as he wipes away the tears that escape her eyes, smiling because he knows they’re happy ones. 

“I—” Marinette shakes her head a bit. “We need to celebrate!” She says with excitement filling her tone. “Let me get the macarons!” 

Adrien’s chuckles fill the room as Marinette runs off to present him sweets baked with her love.

* * *

While leaning on the kitchen counter, Marinette stirs at a hot cup of coffee as she wipes away yet another tear. She’s so undeniably happy that she’s finally going to have him live with her. He’ll be with her all the time. It’s so exciting! She’ll cuddle with him, love him, and kiss him as much as she wants. Truly, Marinette is ecstatic because she knows if he’d left that she’d break, reduced to nothing but ash. She can't live without him. Adrien will stay with her. Forever. “He’s finally all mine.” 

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

“Marinette.” The call of Adrien’s voice snaps her back to reality and her eyes shift and lock onto his figure.

He’d spent the night with her last night.

And it truly was the best night she’s ever had.

“Good morning, Adrien.” Plastering on a flawless smile, she greets him while gently sliding over the mug of steaming hot coffee.

“Oh, is that for me?” Adrien, thankful for the gesture, kisses her forehead before taking a sip. “Oh!” He throws his head back in pleasure.

She smiles and blushes at the voice that escaped him. “So I take you like it?”

He half nods as he continues to drink. “If I had known that the coffee you make tasted this good then I would've moved in so much sooner.” 

Marinette hides her expression behind her palm and giggles loudly. “Then I should've gathered the courage to ask you earlier!” 

Adrien hums in response before taking another sip of the freshly brewed bitter liquid, it somehow seems nuttier than he remembers, but his thoughts soon shift elsewhere when he takes a look at what his girlfriend is wearing— a beautiful white lace dress. “I’ve told you before that you’re beautiful in red, but… you’re a vision in white!”

“Oh?” A blush that Adrien finds all too adorable trickles onto her cheeks before reaching the tips of her ears. “I-I hoped you’d like it… I mean… I just made it… it almost looks like a wedding dress... so, I was scared you'd think it’d be a bit too much…” 

She looks so innocent, so pure like... 

Crinkles form at the corners of Adrien’s eyes; she’s the prettiest version he’d ever seen of her to date. “Am I in heaven, because you look like an angel…”

Embarrassment disappears and it’s replaced by a lovesick smile. Marinette sighs and moves in closer. “Adrien...” She cradles his face. 

“Yes, My Lady?” His eyes begin to glaze over, as if he’d been placed under a spell. 

She pecks him on his mouth softly and internally squeals when he smiles against her lips. She starts to shake her head. “You’re too good for this world.”

Adrien is left confused and lost as she draws back. He feels like there’s something off, he feels faint, dizzy, like it’s getting hard to breath, and his heart is beating like mad. “Marinette?” His voice is weak, almost broken. 

“Yes, love?” She says. Her smile is too wide to hide her intentions any longer. 

Adrien closes his eyes and frowns just slight, a part of him wondering what caused the sudden onset of malaise. “I—uhh... my head feels funny.” 

She reaches for his throbbing skull and tugs it to put it on her chest as she leads him toward the couch. “Yeah? What else?” She coos, somehow also sounding apologetic. 

“My—” His throat feels tight, like it’s closing up. “I think I need some air.”

“Oh?” Marinette murmurs as she pats down his bedhead.

He opens his eyes slightly and looks in her eyes. “Wh-What’s going... on?” He asks, but feels like he’s struggling for air. He tries to take a deep breath, but fails, his muscles lacking the strength. He drops his coffee cup and it shatters, the scalding hot liquid splashing and ceramic shards slashing against Marinette’s ankles.

Marinette continues smiling uncontrollably, as if unfazed by the pain. She caresses his cheek. “I just love you, Adrien. So much.”

Adrien’s body falls back against the couch, his eyes begin to flutter shut as if he’s losing consciousness. He tries to breathe in once more, he doesn’t know if he can.

Marinette kneels on the ground next to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Can you feel it?” She asks calmly. 

He starts to feel his body begin to shake and tremble. “Fe-Feel? W-What?” 

“The extent of my love, of course!” She frowns and hopes he answers. “I love you, Adrien!” She doesn't have this phrase on her phone yet. She opens up the voice recording app one last time. “I really, truly, love you! Do you feel the same way?”

“Y-yes.” He answers despite his mind growing weary. 

“Yes? Tell me how you feel about me, Adrien!” She demands, phone at the ready, thumb hovering over the record button. 

“I-I lo-lo-love you—I—” 

And with that, Marinette watches Adrien take his last breath and close his eyes completely.

With a smile plastered on her face, and tears in her eyes, she says: “You’re finally free, Adrien.” She hums as she presses a sweet kiss onto his sweaty forehead. It was such a shame that the poison she’d placed in his drink worked faster than she intended, but that’s alright because her collection is finally complete!

Adrien will be by her side from now on.

He is finally hers!

_And only hers._

Adrien lies motionless, breathless, and perfect. She enjoys the calmness once again, any fears and insecurities she’d ever felt seemingly gone. Everything’s so quiet in death, the voices are silent, finally left speechless, satisfied with her new possession. She looks at him again and lies on top of him, hugging him tightly as she takes in his delicious scent and fleeting warmth.

It’s unfortunate how his green eyes are now covered by beige lids, void of any further ability to express emotion, but it’s fine. After all, she made a perfect copy last night while he slept, The final masterpiece in her sketchbook is still alive, gaze filled with nothing but love for her.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

**  
**MarinetteAgresteBrand’s Version:**** Marinette wakes from her slumber the next morning and lets out a dreamy sigh as she lifts an airtight sealed jar to her lips. “Good morning, Adrien.” She smiles at how his eyes are only on her.

 **Ladybuginette’s Version:** Marinette eventually gets arrested and condemned to mental hospital for the criminally insane and Adrien is reincarnated as a house cat.  
Adrien is happy in his new home, napping all day.  
Marinette is recovering.  
  
Adrien’s eyes are pickled in a jar on her nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)  
> We'd be glad to see you there! 
> 
> ~~LMAO, WHERE THERE ARE TWO POTENTIAL SICK AF PSYCHOPATHIC MURDERERS ON THE LOOSE~~ (this is a joke for a friend)


End file.
